outcastfandomcom-20200223-history
Issue 11: A Line is Crossed
| next= }} A Line is Crossed is the eleventh issue of Outcast by Kirkman and Azaceta and the fifth issue of A Vast and Unending Ruin. It was released on August 5, 2015. Synopsis A line is crossed.[https://imagecomics.com/comics/releases/outcast-by-kirkman-azaceta-11 OUTCAST BY KIRKMAN & AZACETA #11 - Image Comics] Plot Reverend Anderson told Sidney he wasn't afraid of him. Sidney reminded Anderson that God doesn't condone lying. Sidney demanded to know why Anderson was pushing him. Sidney told Anderson that Kyle is his and to stop what he was doing. He told Anderson that was his final warning, though Anderson told Sidney he meant it when he said he wasn't afraid. When Anderson said God is watching over him, Sidney asked Anderson "what if he isn't?" before walking off. While waiting outside Allison's house, a police drove by and waved at Kyle. Kyle was shocked when the police drove off but was then upset when he learned Allison called Megan instead of the police. Megan sarcastically asked Kyle if he wanted her to go in and make Allison change her mind. Kyle apologized to Megan for getting her involved though Megan was glad she was called, rather than the police. Kyle told Megan he believes he should be in jail for what he had done, despite the circumstance (which Megan remains unsure of). When Kyle told Megan he has hurt too many, Megan told Kyle not to talk about it outside Allison's house and they should leave. As the two left, Amber walked out and said told her father she missed him greatly. Kyle told Amber he can't stay, even though if he missed her also. Amber asked if Kyle left because Allison was "scary", which surprised Megan. Kyle rest assured his daughter that wasn't the reason. Allison stormed out of her house and told Amber she should be in bed. Amber told Kyle to let go of Amber, though Kyle asked for one more minute. An angered Allison yelled no and grabbed Amber. Kyle and Allison tugged Amber, who began screaming. The two released her and Amber ran into Megan's arms, away from Kyle and Allison. Allison demanded to know the real reason Kyle came by though Kyle told Allison he didn't know. Allison slapped Kyle and Amber begged her mother to stop. Kyle told Allison he was leaving and Amber and Kyle said a final goodbye. On the drive back, Kyle told Megan he feels alot better than he did before, holding Amber for the first time in years. Megan asked if that was enough for Kyle as she wouldn't have enough money to bail him out of jail. Kyle then told Megan he won't contact them until he fixes everything. Megan asked Kyle what really happened that night and why Amber called Allison scary. Kyle told Megan it wasn't the right time and that no matter what, it was always his fault as it happened cause of him. Megan told Kyle Amber shouldn't live with her mother if she thinks her mother is scary. Kyle told Megan to stop and told Allison wasn't herself at the time and it happened because Allison was around him. Megan told Kyle he wasn't make sense as usual and called him a weirdo. Reverend Anderson microwaved a TV dinner. Before eating, he said to himself "I am unafraid, for you are watching over me..." a few times. Holly told her father that there was a dog in the house. Mark told Holly they don't have a dog and never will own one. Mark told Holly to get to bed before she gets in trouble. Holly asked where her mom was and was told she went to bed early as she had to drive all the way to Charleston to deal with Kyle. Holly told her father again there was a dog in the house. Mark put down his beer and put Holly back to her bed. He told her Holly to stay in bed as his birthday was tomorrow. Mark then told Holly if she got out of her bed again, he would take her stuffed teddy and bunny away. As Mark went back down, he heard a growl in his room. As he opened his door, he found Megan in a possessed state. Credits *Reverend Anderson *Sidney *Megan Holt *Amber Barnes *Allison Barnes *Holly Holt *Mark Holt References